Te regalo mis rosas
by Melissia
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder para que Afrodita decida regalar sus rosas a una mujer?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas!**

**Os traigo un one-shot, podría decirse drabble por la duración del mismo. Dedicado a Afrodita de Piscis.**  
**Espero que os guste.**  
****Disclaimer: El personaje de Afrodita pertenece a Masami Kurumada y la Toei o quien tenga los derechos**  
**El fan art que ilustra este fic es mío, de Melissia-Scorpio. Es Afrodita de Piscis (obviamente) en versión realista. Podéis verlo en mi Deviantart****

* * *

**Te regalo mis rosas**

Se hallaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre un pequeño muro semiderruido por el paso del tiempo y los estragos que el aire y el agua horadaban en aquel lugar construido en la era mitológica.

La flor giraba entre sus dedos, en un gesto puramente femenino y coqueto. De vez en cuando, el caballero cesaba aquel movimiento hipnótico para acercarla a su rostro y tratar de desentrañar el aroma.

Por más que oliera aquella rosa, no era capaz de distinguir las notas de aquel perfume.

Así que optó por desnudar a aquella hermosa flor, pétalo a pétalo.

—Realmente, tienes un color hermoso…

Murmuró arrancando el primero de aquellos pétalos de aspecto aterciopelado y tacto sedoso.

—A pesar de que no has crecido en mi jardín— admitió tomándolo entre el pulgar y el índice, entre aquellos finos dedos, propios de una dama de alta alcurnia en lugar de un temible guerrero.

La delicada capa con la que la rosa se vestía, fue cayendo hacia el suelo, empujada por el suave pero frío viento nocturno.

—Rosa Grandiflora…muy típica…color "dolce vita"…se ha delatado a sí mismo…—prosiguió con su monólogo, mientras un rictus amargo se dibujó en sus labios.

Arrancó varios pétalos más dejándolos caer al suelo.

—Apuesto a que te las compró en aquella floristería del pueblo. ¡Je! Como si no fuera a averiguarlo…

Los dedos de Afrodita arrancaron con furia seis pétalos más, despojando a la rosa de su bien más preciado. Como garras, despedazando la flor en un súbito ataque de rabia.

—Pues que sepas, querida, que estamos ante una situación un tanto delicada, ¿sabes? Bueno— dijo dejando escapar una risa—, la verdad es que no mereces mis rosas. Pero en estas circunstancias, ha sido todo un honor regalártelas.

Más pétalos llovieron sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Y es que hace un par de días, él vino a preguntarme si podía entregarle un ramo de mis rosas— prosiguió con gesto desdeñoso—. Obviamente le respondí que de ninguna manera mis hermosas flores serían regaladas a alguien como tú. ¿Y sabes qué hizo?— preguntó— ¡Me intentó pegar!— expresó con fastidio.

Los pétalos que ahora iba arrancando se encerraban sobre sí mismos, creando un pequeño capullo que no claudicaría ante aquel guerrero.

—Pero henos aquí…en esta magnífica noche sin luna. Y al final, te he regalado mis rosas. Estarás contenta…

Afrodita sostuvo el capullo a la altura de sus ojos, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Junto al resto de rosas de aquel magnífico ramo, desperdigado por lo imprevisto de las acciones tomadas minutos antes.

Descruzando las piernas, dio un salto al suelo. Sus pies chapotearon en un líquido denso y oscuro.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo inerte a sus pies. Una joven de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, teñidos ahora de su propio líquido vital. Cubierta de pétalos negros, de aquellas rosas que cultivaba Afrodita.

—Perfectas para el lugar que te corresponde. No volverás a interferir entre él y yo.

Afrodita sacudió su melena con un aspaviento altivo, mientras una cruel sonrisa perfiló su hermoso rostro y se alejó de aquel lugar, sepultura de aquella desgraciada joven.


	2. Razones

**Bueno, debido a la alta demanda de descifrar el fic, me he visto obligada a revelar la historia completa que precedía al anterior capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a Raixander, Victoria Nike, Shaina de Aries, Asalea19, Amaranth9, Jabed, Tutuli80, FictionJunctionKimi y Lunatica Misa por dejar vuestros comentarios o marcar como favorita este pequeño fic :D**  
**¡Espero que ahora comprendáis mejor el anterior capítulo!**

* * *

**Te regalo mis rosas**

**Razones**

El ritual nocturno de Afrodita comenzaba a desplegarse. El perfume de sus rosas impregnaba el aire y el viento se encargaba de esparcir su aroma por todo el Santuario.

Era un mensaje cargado de intenciones. Un aviso para su compañero y confidente.

No tardaría mucho tiempo en subir hasta el duodécimo templo y disfrutar de aquellos encuentros y secretos bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Así lo habían hecho durante años, guardando el terrible secreto que se escondía bajo el casco dorado del Sumo Sacerdote. Gracias a su lealtad y silencio, también disfrutaban de ciertos privilegios, proveídos por aquel Patriarca todopoderoso.

En su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, Afrodita había recibido un honor especial. Hacía solo una semana que había cumplido con una misión que el Patriarca le había encomendado.  
Al regresar al Santuario con la armadura de Cefeo, el Sumo Sacerdote no pudo contener la euforia al conocer el destino de Dáidalos.

Gracias a ese extraño arranque de alegría, acompañado de una risa cruel, al sueco le fueron otorgados unos días de asueto, que en esos momentos le ayudarían con aquel preparativo que tenía en mente para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Y así había pasado los últimos días, preparando una fastuosa y agradable cena.

Con un claro objetivo.

El de aquel compañero inseparable que había robado su corazón hacía tiempo.

Y aquel afortunado hombre era nada más y nada menos que el caballero de oro de Cáncer.

Compartían el mismo sentido de una justicia retorcida a ojos de los demás. Así como aquel secreto de la verdadera identidad del Patriarca.

Este hecho les obligaba a permanecer juntos durante más tiempo y a no revelar nada al resto de compañeros.

Si bien existía otro caballero que conocía el fraude sentado en el trono de oro, aquel caballero prefería la soledad de su templo antes que compartir chascarrillos.

Así pues, lo que comenzó como una amistad, se tornó en un sentimiento muy arraigado en el corazón de Afrodita. El amor se había enraizado en el alma y era incapaz de pasar más tiempo con la boca cerrada.

Por aquella razón, había preparado aquella deliciosa velada en el día de su aniversario.

Dispuesto a revelar sus sentimientos a aquel caballero. Puesto que, si solo deseara su amistad, no acudiría cada noche a su fragrante llamada.

Afrodita estaba convencido de que algo más movía a aquel misterioso italiano cuyo alias dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Tras la cena, ambos salieron al jardín de rosas de Afrodita, como cada noche.

Allí, bajo la menguante luz de la luna, el italiano le habló del amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Aquel monólogo sobre el sentimiento unificador por excelencia, hizo palpitar el corazón del sueco, quien se estremecía de emoción al escuchar cómo aquel hombre enamorado hablaba sin cesar sobre el amor.

—Afrodita— susurró el italiano, acercándose a él—sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz.

Aquella inesperada confesión terminó por desarmar al caballero de Piscis, quien sintió su cabeza dar vueltas vertiginosamente.

—¿De qué manera puedo hacerte feliz? Estaré dispuesto a todo para ello— respondió el sueco, cogiendo las manos del italiano entre las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad.

—Necesito que me regales un ramo de tus rosas rojas. Ni siquiera las nacidas en los campos de Bulgaria pueden compararse con las tuyas, ni en color ni en aroma.

Tragar saliva fue un acto realmente difícil en aquella situación para Afrodita.

—Regalar rosas, especialmente rojas, significa declarar tu amor a esa persona destinataria. ¿Crees necesario que deba arrancar mis rosas rojas?— replicó, pensando en la situación. Si el italiano quería regalarle sus propias rosas rojas, prefería no tener que cortarlas y simplemente separar el esqueje de aquel rosal que el caballero de Cáncer elegiría como muestra de su amor por él.

El italiano frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien lo que su amigo trataba de decirle. Por lo que, en un gesto no premeditado se deshizo de las manos de Afrodita.

—Claro que necesito que las cortes. Si no, ¿cómo voy a llevarle el ramo a esa mujer? No pretenderás que me lleve una maceta con un rosal entero.

Como si cayera a un agujero negro, las fuerzas del caballero de Piscis fueron absorbidas para desaparecer completamente. El corazón seguía latiendo, pero cada pulsación era como un golpe seco dentro de su tórax. La respiración agitada unida al incesante mareo que sentía provocaron su inestabilidad.

Como un pez fuera del agua, Afrodita trataba de tomar aire por la boca, a la vez que una sensación de ahogo se agolpaba en su garganta, presionando con fuerza para hacer brotar en sus cristalinos ojos unas lágrimas.

Atemorizado por su compañero e inconsciente de lo que sus palabras estaban significando para él, el italiano recogió entre sus brazos a Afrodita y le obligó a sentarse, junto a los rosales, acuclillándose a su vera.

El sueco recobró el sentido, mientras algo en su interior se abría paso con un fuego abrasador. Al mirar en los ojos del italiano, recordó aquella frase.  
Apretó los dientes y los puños se aferraron a unas ramas del rosal.  
—Lo siento, Deathmask, pero no quiero sacrificar mis hermosas rosas rojas para que se las entregues a una vulgar mujer. Tendrás que buscar en otro lado.

El italiano miró sorprendido a su compañero y se irguió dejando al sueco sentado, con la mirada perdida en la arena.

—Esa mujer significa mucho para mí, Afrodita. Sólo ella ha sabido sacarme tales palabras de amor. Ella se merece tus rosas, ya que una vez tú me dijiste que sólo las personas más bellas serían dignas de ellas. Pero está bien, ya buscaré en otro lugar unas rosas dignas de mi amada. Gracias por nada.

Y reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a aquel insolente amigo, se giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció escaleras abajo, en dirección al templo de Acuario.

Los siguientes días, las noches en el Santuario no fueron bendecidas por el aroma a rosas del templo de Piscis.

Afrodita permanecía día y noche recluido en su templo, tratando de aliviar la sensación de desamparo que le embargaba.

Pero aquella noche sin luna había escuchado una voz familiar. Acompañada de una voz femenina, risueña, alegre.

Aquella sensación ardiente regresó a su ser y decidió avanzar con suavidad hasta la puerta de su templo.

Escuchó los ronroneos y palabras ahogadas en múltiples besos y suavizadas con caricias.

—Estas son las rosas de un amigo mío. Son muy hermosas, ¿verdad? Igual que él. Y que tú.

El italiano susurraba tales palabras a una muchacha de cabellos rubios y piel clara, en griego con cierto acento.

La joven asintió entusiasmada al ver aquellas rosas roja.  
—Comprendo que tu amigo no quiera cortarlas. Se marchitarían fuera del rosal. Y no quisiera que su jardín se viera privado de estas hermosas flores.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera contestar, Afrodita escuchó el trotar de un soldado, reclamando la atención del caballero de Cáncer, conminándole a presentarse urgentemente frente al Sumo Sacerdote. Con un chasquido de disgusto, el italiano dejó a la joven en el jardín de Afrodita, para que se entretuviera mientras él se hallaba reunido.

El sueco, parapetado tras la puerta de su templo, aguardó pacientemente a que las pisadas de ambos hombres se amortiguaran en la lejanía.

Pasados unos minutos, Afrodita se recompuso y abrió la puerta. Tenía a su presa frente a él. La bella joven se giró al oír el sonido de los goznes de la puerta y sonrió dulcemente, mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas de color rosado entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, jovencita. Bienvenida a mi jardín— susurró Afrodita.

Su rival correspondió afectuosamente al saludo del caballero de Piscis.


End file.
